Why Him?
by Troublesome girl
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari go on a date. Ino gets drunk. Includes minor Sasuke bashing...onesided SasuIno. Includes: ShikaTema and ChoIno. Implied SasuSaku. no lemons!...you can look at other stories for your sick pleasure! OneShot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto because if I did it wouldn't be rate PG :P!!!

* * *

**Summary:** ShikaTema and ChoIno. Shikamaru and Temari go on a date. Ino gets drunk.

* * *

_Shikamaru:_ Would you please get on with the story.

_Temari:_ Yeah, really, you're freaking boring.

_Me:_ Jeez!

_Ino:_ Wait, why do I get drunk? Guys? Guys?

_Me:_ Maybe if we don't talk she'll go away.

* * *

On with the story!!!! This is my first fanfic, so please don't be mean! Thank you! 

Oh please R&R. Thanks!

* * *

We were walking from Ichiraku; I just treated Temari to Ramen. Okay, we had a _date _I can't believe she said yes to me-the _slacker _as Ino would say. I looked over at her and she smiled. She was wearing her signature black, chunky boots with the laces going up the front; on her long tanned legs she was wearing her fishnets and she had on her white mini-dress that clung on her every curve. Her four ponytails bounced as she walked. My eyes hung on her flawless face and her sea-blue eyes twinkled as we passed the street lights. She looked so beautiful, that she made me wonder why the hell she would ever want to go out with me.

"Shikamaru," she said and then quickly added, "-kun."

"Mmm," I asked.

"I thought I was to 'troublesome' for you," she teased.

"You are." I teased right back.

"Baka!" She hissed as she slapped me.

"I was just kidding Tema-chan."

"So was I."

"Then you're a damn good actress."

"That's what they tell me!" She said laughing.

And I thought, _wow I have never heard a more beautiful sound. _And her smile was gorgeous. She's even pretty when she frowns; that's how beautiful she is.

I was about to tell her how effortlessly it took for her to be beautiful and how I'd never liked a girl the way I like her, ever, not even Ino, although everyone is convinced I'm in love with her, when I heard the sound of glass breaking on the ground coming from behind us and saw Ino.

How troublesome.

Temari rushed over to her. "Ino what happened?" She asked concerned and then she saw the empty bottle of sake that was broken on the ground that Ino was just holding. "Oh, Ino," she said disapprovingly as she shook her head. She's always looking out for Ino and hates what Ino does to herself.

"Hey, Tema-chan, Shika-kun," she slurred as she stood up.

"You're drunk." I stated.

Her piercing periwinkle eyes glared into mine as she slurred, "very good Shika-kun, you're so intelligent.

"Come on," Temari said, "let's take you home, Ino." She said pulling Ino's arm to come and walk with us.

Ino shrugged of Temari's grip and shouted, "You know _why_ I'm drunk?" She was rambling now, "cause Sasuke-kun has never liked me and will _never _like me and what's worse is that I think he's even falling in love with billboard-brow!" She sobbed heavily and collapsed on the ground.

Dammit, why are girls so moody?

Must be PMS.

Just like my MOM.

Ugh. How troublesome.

Temari thought that it wouldn't be wise to bring Ino home while she was drunk because her parents would be furious. I agreed.

She actually became friends with Ino a few years back (weird, right?). Ino is on the same team as me and when Temari hung out with me, Ino tagged along. They got to know each other really well and they became the best of friends. Temari always tells Ino that her obsession with Sasuke is unhealthy but Ino is, well, Ino and almost never listens to reason.

Girls can be so annoying.

Since Temari said we shouldn't bring her back drunk. She thought it would be best to bring her to my house so she could sober up a bit.

I was in the kitchen, getting the phone for Temari. She said she had to call her house to tell her brothers she would be home late.

"They worry." She told me.

I just can't picture Gaara worrying.

I gave her the phone.

After a moment someone answered. "Hello?" she said. "It's Temari. Yes, I'll be home. Late. Yeah. No, don't wait up. I have my cell phone Gaara. Why do you care? I am an adult, you know?" She sounded annoyed with Gaara. "Yeah. Yeah. Mmmmhmmm. I love you Gaa-kun. Bye." She hung up. "Thanks," she said handing me the phone.

"No problem." I was just about to put the phone back when I realized I should call Chouji. I looked at Temari comforting Ino. I didn't want her to know about my plan. It's been a few hours since we found Ino drunk on the street. She seemed to be sobering up.

I dialed Chouji's number. "Hello?" Chouji's voice came through the phone followed by the crunching of chips.

"Chouji, it's me."

"Shikamaru! What's up man?" He said excitedly, "how did the date go with the sand-girl?"

"Okay, I guess, if you don't count the interruption of our date from a very loud, very drunk, really pissed off girl… none other than our Ino."

On the other side of the phone I heard the sound of a Potato Chip bag hitting the floor.

"WHAAAATTTTT!" He shouted.

"Ino was drunk and now she's sitting on the couch with Temari." I sighed. "Totally ruined our date."

"I'm coming over." He said and then hung up.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Ino sobbed. "I always try to look my best and I love him so much but he's so cold. I just can't get through to him. He hates me." She sobbed harder.

Oh my god. So annoying…girls.

"Oh, Ino-chan," Temari said comfortingly. It must hurt her to see Ino like this. Normally she would just say that she would beat up Sasuke for her but she knows that saying that would just make Ino cry more.

The door bell rang.

"Who's that?" Temari asked.

"I don't know." I said playing dumb. It was Chouji. I knew it was Chouji.

I opened the door.

He burst through the door gasping for air. "Is she okay?" He asked.

Ino looked up. "Oh, hey, Chouji."

"What's wrong."

"Sasuke hates me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh." He said, I think he knew this was about Sasuke. "Why do you like a guy that's just gonna make you cry, Ino?"

Chouji has had the biggest crush on Ino ever since we were kids. He doesn't just like her for her looks either even though Ino is a really pretty girl. He says she's really deep and makes the most beautiful flower arrangements. And he said if you look past her beauty and look really deep, Ino can be the sweetest person. Even if she's always telling him not to eat as much as he does and that girls don't like guys who are overweight, he doesn't care because she is his "dream girl."

_Start Flashback_

"Hey, Ino," Chouji greeted her.

"Hey, Chouji," she said looking him up and down. "You know, Chouji, maybe you shouldn't eat so much."

"Huh?" Chouji said bewildered.

"Well, you know, it's not healthy to eat so much and besides you should train more instead of wasting your time eating. I mean, I don't."

"Oh."

I started walking up to them.

"Besides, Chouji, girls don't like guys who are overweight, and that applies both ways. I mean, you know, a girl always has to look her best for they guy she likes." She said. "Isn't that right, Shikamaru?"

I would do anything to get Ino off my back, "Yeah sure, whatever, Ino."

She started walking away.

I turned to Chouji, he looked hurt. I saw the sad look in his eyes and wanted to kill Ino for making him like that.

"Shikamaru…" he drifted off.

"Yeah," I said.

"Did Ino mean what she said? Nobody will like me if I'm…like this?" He was more than hurt; he was in agony.

"Chouji," I said, "Ino has her own weird way of showing that she cares. You know that more than anyone. And I promise you man, there is gonna be a girl that is going to like you know matter what and is gonna like everything about you."

"Really?" He asked, he obviously didn't believe me.

"Yeah, man."

"Thanks, Shikamaru." He said reassured.

_End Flashback_

"I don't know Chouji. I just love him. I can't explain it." She said at a loss for words.

Something inside Chouji snapped.

"Why?" he asked her again. "Why do you like Sasuke Uchiha? Why him. Seriously, Ino, do you realize that he is all you ever talk about? Why do you like him? He always treats you badly and he just doesn't show any emotion for anyone or anything but you don't care, Ino!" His expression softened. "Why can't you see what's right in front of you Ino? I'm right here. I care and I'm living and breathing and it's only because… I love you." He leaned down in front of her and started caressing her cheek.

Ino was shocked. For once in her life she was at a loss for words. Way to go, Chouji!

Temari looked like she was holding back the urge to cry. Temari isn't a girly-girl. She says she's always kicking ass and has no time to be like that.

"Chouji—I…"

She reached up and grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled herself up until she was a few inches from his face and said, "took you long enough," and then kissed him.

Temari couldn't hold back any longer, "AWWWWWWWW," she sighed.

Ino pulled away from Chouji and smiled. "Come on, Chouji, let's go for a walk." She said happily skipping through the door.

When Chouji went passed he said, "Thanks, Shikamaru," and went to go catch up with Ino.

The door closed shut.

"Well, that was pretty interesting."

"Yeah." I'm so proud of myself, my plan worked.

"You told him to come, didn't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, when he walked in he said 'how is she?' So that must mean that you told him to come over here knowing that he would snap when he heard that Sasuke made Ino cry again, knowing that he would confess his love for Ino and that Ino would fall for him."

Damn. And they call me the smart one.

"Well…"

"Yes, that's all true," I confessed.

"Well, I think that it was really sweet of you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She grinned.

"Guess what, Shikamaru?"

"What?"

She walked over to me. "Our date got interrupted." She said wrapping her arms around me.

Wow, if it wasn't for Ino, I wouldn't be here with the cutest girl wrapped around me. I should remind

myself to thank her. I thought about how high-maintenance Ino is. Why do I even put up with girls and their ever-changing moods?

"Come here, Shikamaru," she said sweetly.

I put her warm mouth on mine and kissed my softly. My arms wrapped around her. I could stay like this forever.

Oh, right. That's why.

* * *

_Shikamaru_: It was okay, kinda boring though. 

_Temari_: Shut up. That was sweet!!!

_Ino_:…

_Chouji_:…

That wasn't that bad, right? Well please support these two awesome pairings. Especially SHIKATEMA which is the best pairing!!!! Thanks for reading ja ne!!


End file.
